catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather/Archive 2
Archives When you get the chance will you help me create an archive? My talk page is getting too long >.> Thank You<333333333 Dappleheart♥ 03:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ?? :D ?? Woah! How did you and Dapple get that flashy thing eith your names? It's so cool! Cinderstorm 20:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks(: Your charat looks great! Would you mind if I put it up on my tutorial to show how it helped some users? Oceanfeather 21:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you<3 Dappleheart♥ 21:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :) Ok(: I've been great! I'll tell Ocean to help with Willow too. Cinderstorm 21:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Why thank you! Everyone's welcoming me. I feel loved. ;) 23:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing MOON? Are you on? I wanna get on chat because I haven't talked to you in forever! Cinderstorm 00:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I am on! Cinderstorm 00:21, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :( Sorry :( My laptop died a sad death. Oceanfeather They already removed you because of inactivity. :) Sureeeeeeeeeee! Oceanfeather Wha? Whaaa? I know I left, because I said I had to but I didn't know about Ocean....? Cinderstorm 23:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Charat Hey! You told me to create a charat for "sandypaw". Where do I get the blanks? Pricklestar 21:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) k, thanks, Can I use Pixlr or do I use Gimp? Pricklestar 21:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Archives I'm not very good with archives. xD I think you just make a subpage... But I dunno. 23:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I asked... Let's see how this goes. 23:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mmkay, so she's gonna do it, soon enough I think. ^-^ 23:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I think she's gonna do it. I'm sure she will contact you about it, but we'll see what happens. 23:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I've moved houses... Is that okay? 09:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Please do, that was plain RUDE! Blossemfall was MY page and she has NO right to say things like that to me. Cinderstorm 21:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) We should finalize them as soon as possible. If you have a rule page, make a subpage of that for the chat rules. 01:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :D :D WOW! THAT IS JUST AMAZING! :D <3333 YOU DID AN AMAZING JOB! :D We should make pages like Dappleheart and Stoneclaw. and its their relationship page ;DDDD Dappleheart♥ 01:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) No where really, did you talk to Falling Rain for me? Cinderstorm 20:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Cinderstorm said something about me being her apprentice. What was that all about? Pricklestar 23:35, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Lol sorry bu I like your wiki:D After I saw you on WWiki i nosticed you contributed to this wiki and I like this wiki. Who is the founder? 02:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Chararts D: I can't make any Chararts until you get on! But if you get this message and I am not online then please do bases for: Summer and Stormclaw. Summer: Brightly colored yellow she-cat long-hair caveguard xD Stormclaw: Silver/Grey tom short-hair. Dappleheart♥ 03:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Not saying to brag or anythang but I am good at making chararts xD 05:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright! And I will stay on this wiki:) Want to go on the chat? 06:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok when you approve something you need to wait awhile intill other people comment and say things about it alright? Sorry I'm not telling you how to do anything at all! I was just saying you know. 06:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm siiiiiiiiiiick! This is the first time I've been on the wiki in days! Do whatever you want to my pages... But I still think Rocktail needs more tweaking... Cinderstorm 14:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh don't worry Moonstrike. I know the process. I've been apart of WWIki for a long time. I just had to move away hen I moved back to my cousins house. So well I know a lot about Wikia(: Tell me when ya'll on k? xD 17:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! What would you call a good cat page with enough story and facts? I just need it as an example Pricklestar 21:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a love request Mooniee! Can you make it CinderstormXThistleshine! Cinderstorm= A dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. Thistleshine= A light brown tom with amber eyes and darker spots(: Fanks, Cinderstorm 21:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Cinderstorm 02:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat.. then you left me :[ 19:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, shoot. Dx Sorry, I've been busy. I'll be more active. 20:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Chat? Iceyfern Is back!! 03:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Excuse the lack in skill, as at the moment, I can't seem to locate the pen for my tablet. Anyway, here she is. Okay.. Be ready! Mwahaha..... Oceanfeather 17:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Iceyfern Is back!! 00:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Mentor a User Mentor a User; Twilight wasn't requesting to be a mentor. She was requesting to GET a mentor. -.- Echoleaf is a new user and wants a mentor. Dappleheart♥ 22:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Whitepaw? Hey Moon! The image for Whitepaw looks like nothing is filled in the body. If you agree with me, can you tweak it? Cinderstorm 23:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Cinderstorm 02:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat? :D Cinderstorm 02:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Roxyheart Moonstrike, I just got on COTS today to check up on things. Then I saw someone changed my page Roxyheart! They didn't even get the desription of the charart right. She is a brown & black tabby with a white underbelly. Who 'tweaked' this then changed it? Creampelt 17:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Love Request Could I have a love request for CreampeltXLavaclaw? Creampelt: A bright pink and and green she-cat with bright green eyes. Lavaclaw: A purple and orange tortie with amber eyes. Creampelt 17:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? Cinderstorm 23:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sawee Moonie, Cream & I had to eat din-din(: Cinderstorm 01:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! (: Creampelt 01:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. It's nice to be welcomed. *u* Maplefire 01:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Join Sure, I'd love to join! Maplefire 01:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I think the answer is obvious. Check your facebook. Dappleheart♥ 01:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but I can't be on for very long. Maplefire 01:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey, I have a question. How do you get those flashy letters on your talk page? Maplefire 01:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) problem the cooltext stuff wont paste onto my profile. Can you help? Maplefire 02:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) computer I don't know what kind of computer i have, but i know it's not a Mac...Maplefire 04:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) kk Maplefire 15:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry ^_^ I had to take a shower, and Cream had to get on blah blah blah :( Cinderstorm 01:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) HELP Oh poop, I think I broke my siggie! Cin-Cin Merry Christmas! 01:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :( I did, I am nothing without my siggie! Cinderstorm Fixed! *And Improved* 01:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Oh,sure. And Maplefire is my friend in real life, and she told me about this wiki :) Jaguarheart 03:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) O_O Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Why am I getting my behind...? I'm on chat, but your NOT! Whats wrong? 02:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Busy Yeah sorry I have been busy with school work and I broke my leg. And my uncle died... just a lot of things going on. I won't be on all weekend I'm ganna be at mai friends. 23:56, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Kaykay chat? 01:51, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Moonstrike. I'm sorry, but I'd like to be removed from the projects and all. I'm going through a really busy and a bit stressful time at the moment and I can't fit this wiki in at all. I wasn't really active or contributive, and I might start editing once all my shows end, but for now, I'll be inactive. Bye. D': 03:17, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing MOON ): We need to get on chat, I haven't talked to you in like five days! 20:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) D: I KEEP MISSING YOU! D: 23:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Erggggggg! Lets get on tonight.. 20:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC) On? Are you on now? 23:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ? Was Ocean there? Mine wouldn't come on! 00:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm on! 00:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC)